Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{20} \times -0.6 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{16}{20} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ -0.6 = -\dfrac{6}{10} = -\dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{61 \times 4 \times -3} {100 \times 5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{61}{100} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{3}{5}} = -\dfrac{732}{2500} = -\dfrac{183}{625} $